Ahn Hee Yeon
Perfil thumb|310px|Ahn Hee Yeon *'Nombre:' 안희연 / Ahn Hee Yeon. *'También conocida como:' 하니 / Hani. *'Apodos:' Honey (Miel), Señora Puff, Heroína, Hada de la Comida. *'Profesión:' Actriz, cantante, bailarina, MC, modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168cm. *'Peso:' 50kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' AB. * Signo zodiacal: Tauro. * Signo zodiacal chino: Mono. * Familia: 'Padres y hermano menor (Ahn Tae Hwan) *'Agencia: 'Sublime Artist Agency Biografía Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante dos años. Además, tuvo la oportunidad de unirse al grupo K-Pop SISTAR, pero no aceptó la proposición de Hyolyn al querer terminar sus estudios. Tiempo después, lista para mostrar sus capacidades sobre el escenario, decidió dar un gran paso al mundo del entretenimiento uniéndose al grupo K-Pop EXID. Dramas * XX (MBC, 2020) * Producers (KBS2, 2015) Cameo'' * Twelve Men in a Year (tvN, 2012) Cameo Temas para Dramas * Flame (junto a Solji) tema para Money Flower (2017) Películas * The Adults Don't Know (2020) * Idol (2017) * Take Off 2 (2016) Cameo Temas para Películas *''Feel the Light (junto a Solji)'' tema para HOME (2015) Reality Shows *Made In EXID (2018) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 5 (2016) *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 4 (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep.448, junto a Solji *Not The Same Person You Used To Know (MNET, 2019) Ep. 5 *Under Nineteen ep.7-8 (MBC) *Salty Tour (tvN, 2018) Ep. 18-20 *Law of the Jungle en Komodo (SBS, 2017) *Suddenly One day million won (O'live TV, 2017) como MC *Crime Scene 3 (JTBC, 2017) Ep. 12/05/17, invitada especial *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2017) Ep. 324, junto a Hyerin *Secret Variety Training Institute (MBC, 2017) Ep. 05/05/17 *Oh! Cool Guy (Channel A, 2017) Ep. 01/04/17 *MBC Music K-Plus Concert in Hanoi (MBC, 2017) Ep. 25/03/17, como MC *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2017) Ep. 491-492 *Give me a meal (JTBC, 2017) Ep. 22/03/17 *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015-2017) Ep. 1-2, 47-48, 103-104 *Korea Cable TV Awards (2017) 10/03/17, como MC y junto a Jeonghwa *Flower Crew (SBS, 2017) Ep. 05/03/17 *Girl Group War: The honor of the family (KBS, 2017) Ep. 27/01/17, junto al resto de EXID *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017) Ep. 58 *Duet Song Festival (MBC, 2016) Ep. 16/12/16 y 23/12/16 *WowWow (SBS, 2016) Ep. 22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID *Happy Piramid 333 (MBC, 2016) Ep. 22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID *Inkigayo (SBS, 2016) Ep. 12/06/16, MC especial junto a Suho y Baekhyun de EXO, y Jeonghwa *Baek Jung Won’s 3 Kings (SBS, 2016) Ep. 21/05/16 *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) Ep. 32, junto a Solji *Baek Jung Won’s 3 Kings (SBS, 2016) Ep. 7-Mayo a 21-Mayo *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016) Ep. 1/05/16 *Super Idol 2 (MBC, 2016) Ep. 26/04/16, junto a Solji *Battle Trip (KBS, 2016) Ep. 23/04/16, junto a Solji *People of Full Capacity (MBC, 2016) Ep. 21/04/16 *Star King (SBS, 2016) Ep. 05/04/16 MC especial *Weekly Idol (MBCEvery1, 2016) Ep. 245-278, MC temporal junto a Heechul de Super Junior *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) Ep. 21/02/16 y 28/02/16 *Bon Boon Olympic (KBS, 2016) Ep. 10/02/16, junto a Solji * National Idol Contest (KBS2, 2016) Ep. 08/02/16, junto al resto de EXID *We are Siblings (KBS, 2016) Ep. 08/02/16 *The Boss is Watching (SBS, 2016) Ep. 06/02/16, junto al resto de EXID *Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (SBS, 2016) como MC * People of Full Capacity (MBC, 2016) Ep. 15/01/16 * Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (SBS, 2016) Ep. 15/01/16, junto al resto de EXID * Radio Star (MBC, 2016) Ep. 13/01/16 * Real Men (MBC, 2016) Ep. 10/01/16 * Star King (SBS, 2016) Ep. 05/01/16, junto a Jackson de GOT7 y Hyerin * People of Full Capacity (MBC, 2016) Ep. 01/01/16 * Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 29/11/15 *Weekly Idol (MBCEvery1, 2015) Ep. 25/11/15, junto al resto de EXID * Oh! My Baby (SBS, 2015) Ep. 21/11/15, junto a Hyerin * Hello Counselor (KBS 2TV, 2015) Ep. 250, junto a L.E y Hyerin * Oh! My Baby (SBS, 2015) Ep. 14/11/15, junto a Hyerin * Same Bed, Different Dreams (SBS, 2015) Ep. 07/11/15, junto a L.E * 2015 Asia Song Festival (2015) 11/10/15, como MC * Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2015) Ep. 12/10/15, junto a Bora * TV's Let's Go Dream Team (KBS2, 2015) Ep. 20/09/15 * Grand K-Pop Festival (04/09/15, como MC) * Law of the Jungle en Nicaragua (SBS, 2015) * Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS2, 2015) Ep. 115 * Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) Ep. 31/08/15 * Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2015) Ep. 19/08/15 * Our Neighborhood Art and Physical Education (KBS2, 2015) Ep. 21/07/15 * Same Bed, Different Dreams (SBS, 2015) Ep. 11/07/15 * Dream Concert (2015) 23/05/15, como MC * SNL Korea 6 (tvN, 2015) Ep. 09/05/15 *Weekly Idol (MBCEvery1, 2015) Ep. 06/05/15, junto al resto de EXID * Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015) Ep. 4-5 * Crime Scene 2 (JTBC, 2015) * Off To School (JTBC, 2015) Ep. 36-39 * A Style for You (KBS, 2015) como MC junto a Hara, Bora y Heechul * My Little Television (MBC, 2015) mayo del 2015) * War of Words (JTBC, 2015) 30/04/15, junto a Solji) * Inkigayo (SBS, 2015) 26/04/15, como MC especial * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) Ep. 1 * Dating Alone (JTBC, 2015) 14 y 21/03/15 * Running Man (SBS, 2015) 08/03/2015 * Vitamin (KBS, 2015) 25/02/15 * Eco Village (SBS, 2015) 04/02/15, junto a Junghwa * 1000 Songs Challenge (2015) 20/01/15 junto a Solji * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2015) 12/01/15, junto a Junghwa * 100 Songs Challenge (SBS, 2015) Ep. 01/01/15, junto a Solji * Dream Team (KBS, 2014) * Always Cantare (tvN, 2014) junto a Hyerin) *Weekly Idol (MBCEvery1, 2014) 24/12/14, junto al resto de EXID * Escaping Crises Number One (KBS, 2014) Ep. 22/12/14 * Dream Team (KBS, 2014) Ep. 16/03/2014 * Blind Test Show 180 Degrees (MBC, 2013) Ep. 06/03/13 * All The KPop (MBS Music, 2013) Ep. 34 y 35 Anuncios *Michael Kors (2019, joyas) *LACOME (2019) *Mademoiselles Rochas (2018-2019, perfume) *Fuze Tea (2017) *KFC (2017) *Oreo (2016-2017) *OLENS (2015-2017) *Kiss Me (2015-2017) *Mizuno (2015-2016) *LENOVO (2015-2016) *Jambangee (2015-2016) *LG (2015) *Pauls Boutique (2015) *Big Cap Ramen (2015) *Clash of Kings (2015) Programas de Radio * (EBS Radio) Nihao China (25-01-17) * (MBC) Heo Kyung Hwan’s Starry Night (12-12-15) * (SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23-11-15) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (19-11-15) * (MBC) Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (05-09-2013) * (MBC) Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (29-08-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (08-08-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (25-07-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (17-07-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (4-07-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (27-06-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (20-06-2013) * (KBS) Cool FM Kiss The Radio (18-06-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (13-06-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (30-05-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (23-05-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (16-05-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (18-04-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (12-04-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (04-04-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (26-03-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (13-03-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (06-03-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (26-02-2013) Vídeos Musicales * Seulong - It's You (feat. Beenzino) (2017) * Mad Clown - Fire (feat. Jinsil) (2015) * Mongsil Sisters - My Love (feat. Kim Jin Hee) (2009) Discografía '''Single Digital Colaboraciones * Hanhae - Eyes (feat. Hani) (2017) * Ken (VIXX) - Gap (feat. Hani) (2015) * Rare Potato - Fake Illness (feat. Hani) (2015) * Jinusean - Tell Me One More Time (feat. Hani) (Presentaciones en vivo) (2015) * R.Tee - We Got The World (feat. Hani) (2014) * C-CLOWN - Cold (Narr. Hani) (2012) Premios *'2017 Korea Cable TV Awards:' MC Rising Star Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: 'EXID. ** '''Sub-unidad: 'Solji&Hani ('''DASONI). ** Posición: Vocalista y bailarina. *'Educación:' **Seúl Daemo Elementary School (Graduada) **Daewang Middle School (Graduada) **Kyunggi Girls' High School (Transferida) **Jirisan High School (Graduada) **Global Cyber University (Departamento de Radiodifusión y Entretenimiento) * Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (fluido) y chino (intermedio). * '''Especialidad: '''Cantar tonos medios y apuntar todo aquello que se le pasa por la cabeza (memorándum). * '''Pasatiempos: Le entretiene tomarse selfies, practicar con el clarinete y probar nuevos pasos de baile. Además, le encanta leer; sobre todo comics y mangas. * Color favorito: Turquesa. * Instrumentos: Clarinete y guitarra. * Personaje favorito: Jin ("'''Super radical gag family"). * '''Comida preferida: Carne; aunque le gusta mucho comer de todo. * Mascota: '''Una gatita llamada Fati. * Era una aprendiz de JYP y estaba preparándose para debutar en un grupo llamado '''Little Big Mama. Cuando los planes no resultaron, Hani dejó JYP y se fue a estudiar a China. Sin embargo, no quería renunciar a sus sueños y terminó debutando como miembro de EXID aproximadamente seis meses después. * Hani está orgullosa de sus días como estudiante: “Fui una estudiante muy dedicada cuando era una adolescente. Tal vez no siempre obtenía buenas notas debido a mi entrenamiento, pero cuando estudié en China como alumna de intercambio, estaba siempre entre los mejores de todo el departamento.” Posee un IQ de 145, lo que la hace ser una persona superdotada. * Recibió asistencia psicológica en su período de aprendiz. Ha confesado en más de una ocasión que antes, cuando era una adolescente, tenía muchas inseguridades y le atemorizaba no saber que le ocurriría en el futuro, si llegaría a debutar o si sería capaz de soportar todas las críticas negativas y la presión de ser un personaje conocido. * En el programa "War of Words" explicó el significado de su nombre real, Ahn Hee Yeon. Hee significa felicidad ''y ''Yeon fue ideado por sus padres porque querían recordar el momento en el que ambos se encontraron en la Universidad Yonsei, por lo que su nombre es la evidencia del amor que existe entre sus padres. * Para ella, sus compañeras e integrantes de EXID son como sus hermanas pequeños y mayores. Mientras que los ''LEGGO ''(fans de EXID) son como sus cereales preferidos, los que le dan fuerza y vitalidad. * No se considera para nada sexy. Su personalidad en el escenario y fuera de él es completamente diferente. Le sorprendió muchísimo recibir comentarios tales como: "Hani eres muy sexy"; porque precisamente tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a ser así debido a la imagen sugerente y cautivadora que EXID quiso dar desde el comeback "Up&Down". * De todas sus compañeras, con la que mayor afinidad tiene es con LE. Además, compartían piso. Los LEGGO '''las llaman "Las hermanas Ahn", ya que ambas tienen el mismo apellido y mantienen una estrecha y bonita relación de amistad. Junto a sus compañeras y amigas Jeonghwa y LE, son las únicas integrantes que siguen siendo miembros de EXID desde el nacimiento del grupo. * Practicaba natación cuando era una niña; su complexión atlética y buena condición física le permiten nadar a una gran velocidad, y ha dejado impresionado a más de un artista con sus increíbles destrezas. * Modeló para la revista '''MAXIM junto a Jeonghwa, mostrando su lado sensual y juvenil en las fotografías. * Las miembros la llaman "Heroína", ya que gracias a sus fancams virales, el grupo se ha vuelto popular y ha ganado mucha atención. * Pese a su apariencia transigente y aplicada, Hani no es una persona flexible y tiende a ser muy estricta, sobre todo consigo misma. Su madre le ha dicho que es muy difícil vivir siendo así, y por eso quiere cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad y aprender a ser más tolerante. * Fue la primera integrante de EXID en conseguir más de un millón de seguidores en Instagram. * Puso rumbo a Nicaragua para grabar la nueva temporada de Law of the Jungle. Entre los que la acompañaron, cabe mencionar a Jackson (GOT7), Minah (Girl's Day), N (VIXX), el actor Choi Woo Shik, el luchador profesional Kim Dong Hyun, el actor Jo Han Sun, el ex-jugador profesional de baloncesto Hyun Joo-Yup 'y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, Kim Tae Woo (G.O.D). El programa fue emitido a principios de septiembre del 2015. * Hani es una persona perezosa a la que le gusta pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre tumbada mirando a la nada o leyendo uno de sus mangas preferidos. Además le encanta dormir, tanto, que ha llegado a dormir durante más de 17h. * En una entrevista hecha por la revista '"THE STAR", para la cual Hani ha posado, confesó que puede ser buena en muchas cosas (como por ejemplo sus increíbles destrezas para la natación), pero también muy mala en otras, la única respuesta posible a su capacidad para hacer tantas cosas bien es lo fácil y rápido que se adapta. Además, entre otras muchas confesiones, comentó que cuando tiene tiempo libre le gusta ir a lugares que nunca ha visitado; simplemente coger el autobús, escuchar música cuando lee un libro o visitar el parque más cercano. * El 27 de Septiembre del 2015, en una entrevista hecha a hombres y mujeres de entre 20 y 40 años; se ha publicado el listado de "Las estrellas coreanas deseadas para llevar a casa en Chuseok", en el top 10 Hani se encuentra en el puesto número 7. Además, ese mismo día, salió a la luz los resultados de una encuesta hecha a los soldados de Corea del Sur: "Que ídolo del K-Pop te gustaría tener como novia", quedando Hani en el puesto número 2. * Sabe coser y además lo hace bastante bien. En Weekly Idol mostró esta habilidad y las integrantes dijeron que lo suele hacer mucho durante los descansos, así como leer. * Durante el tiempo que EXID estuvo inactivo, además de estudiar chino aprendió Djing. * Ha sido escogida en Corea del Sur como la estrella más candente del año 2015 en la televisión. De los 19 programas a los que ha asistido este año, 16 de ellos han tenido muy buenas críticas hacia ella; cabe destacar "Please Take Care of my Refrigerator" 'y '"Crime Scene 2". * En el 2016 se creyó debido a una encuesta en Genie en la que Hani recibió 46.2% de los votos, que en el año del mono sería cuando Hani recibiera mucho más éxito; en segundo lugar Soyou (SISTAR) y en tercer lugar Moonbyul (Mamamoo). * El 1 de enero de 2016 se confirmó que Hani y el cantante Junsu (JYJ) se estuvieron conociendo y teniendo citas desde junio del 2015 y oficialmente formalizaron su relación, siendo pareja. Ambas compañías desean lo mejor para ambos, piden cariño y comprensión y que se respete su privacidad. Yedang Entertainment escribió un comunicado, diciendo: "El año pasado muchas cosas cambiaron con el éxito de "Up&Down" '''y Hani, debido a la falta de experiencia, no sabía como sobrellevar todo. Después, más que nadie, hubo una persona que la ayudó y le dio fuerzas para que se centrara, ahora ambos están en una relación seria". * Tuvo mucha importancia en Japón tras darse a conocer la noticia de su relación con Junsu (JYJ), apareciendo como primera búsqueda en diversos sitios web. * Una noticia ha revelado que ella explicó en el programa Radio Star que antes de ir a grabarlo tuvo que tomarse calmantes para tranquilizarse debido a lo nerviosa que estaba, pues sabía que iban a hablar sobre su relación con el artista Junsu (JYJ). En el programa explicó como se conocieron y confesó cuanto lo admiraba. * Se encuentra en el puesto número 4 del '''TOP 288 de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. * Fue escogida como MC del programa de la cadena SBS "Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs" en el 2016. Apareció con anterioridad acompañada de EXID y se ganó el corazón del público por su agradable personalidad y aptitudes para disfrutar y saborear la comida. Dado a que los MC's hasta ahora han sido hombres, explicaron: "Necesitábamos un MC que pudiera representar el gusto por la comida de nuestras espectadoras femeninas. Más que nada queríamos a alguien que disfrutara del mukbang ''sin vergüenza alguna. Debido a que fuimos en busca de una estrella reconocida con mucha popularidad, Hani acabó siendo la elegida". * El día 27 de febrero salió la noticia de que Hani dejaría a un lado todas sus actividades para descansar antes del nuevo comeback con '''EXID' debido a problemas de salud. Por culpa de una enteritis, Yedang le ha permitido tomarse un descanso, tanto a ella como al resto de EXID. Por lo que pasarán tiempo con sus familias y volverán descansadas y fuertes. * Ha conseguido ser el número 1 en las noticias populares en Naver y número 2 en Nate tras ser descubierta su identidad en el concurso "King of Masked Singer" 'el día 28 de febrero. Ha sorprendido al público y ha recibido muy buenos comentarios y un gran apoyo, siendo reconocida no solo por su belleza y personalidad, sino también por su preciosa voz. Consiguió llegar hasta la última ronda (algo sorprendente) y fue derrotada por el actual ''King of Masked, un participante que parece indestructible. * Volvió junto a Solji a cantar con su sub-unidad '''DASONI, ahora conocida como Solji&Hani, después de casi tres años. El 3 de marzo del 2016 fue lanzada su canción "Only One". *Terminó su período de descanso tras recuperarse de una enteritis el 17 de marzo del 2016, en su llegada a Shangai (China) para su primer fan-meeting allí con EXID. *Fue MC de Weekly Idol junto a su mejor amigo Heechul (Super Junior) como sustitución a Hyung Don junto a Defconn hasta que éste regresó recuperado. *Hizo su primera aparición en el cine, haciendo un pequeño cameo, con la película Take Off 2, que fue lanzada en agosto del 2016. *El 13 de septiembre de 2016, tanto la agencia de EXID como la agencia de JYJ confirmaron la ruptura de Hani con el cantante Junsu debido a sus ocupadas agendas. *Formó parte como redactora de una sección en PikiCast durante cinco semanas hablando al público como una chica no famosa de veinticuatro años, dando consejos al tiempo que recogía información y la escribía en la web. *El 1 de enero de 2017, nada más comenzar el año, otra fancam de Hani se hizo viral y su popularidad creció tanto que salió en los medios de comunicación y la noticia alcanzó el puesto número uno en varios sitios web, incluido YouTube. En la fancam se puede ver como Hani animaba a su compañera Hyerin a alcanzar la nota alta de Solji durante su ausencia en el evento especial de fin de año "Gayo Daejun 2016" de MBC, hecho que provocó ternura en los netizens debido a su bonita amistad. *Cuando EXID asistió a la KCON en México el 17 de marzo de 2017, Hani interpretó la canción "Ecos de Amor" del dúo Jesse&Joy, sorprendiendo a todos con su voz y su gran esfuerzo por cantar en español, idioma que desconoce por completo. *Tras un comunicado publicado por Banana Culture, Hani abandonó de manera oficial la compañía tras 7 años formando parte de ella a finales de mayo de 2019. Tras esto decidió viajar por Europa y tomarse un descanso, por lo que todavía no se conoce cuál será su próxima compañía. Pese a esto, sigue formando parte de EXID y hasta su próximo regreso, el grupo pasará por un indefinido hiatus. *El 23 de octubre de 2019 se reveló que Hani promocionará con su nombre real Ahn Hee Yeon en su nueva carrera como actriz. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram *Perfil (WEAR) Galería Ha Nee.jpg Ha Nee2.jpg Ha Nee3.jpg Hani4.jpg Hani5.png Hani6.jpg Hani7.jpg Hani8.jpg Videografía Luna X Hani X Solar - HONEY BEE|Luna X Hani X Solar - HONEY BEE Categoría:Sublime Artist Agency Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz